


these blue skies

by kuro49



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the sand that you notice first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory post-movie drabble! :D (i'm not even into cars but goddamn, just get me behind the wheels of that all-spikes all-terrain vehicle already.)

The sand that gets kicked up goes nowhere.

Like with everything else, it ends up in the dirt, the stretch of salt, and the miles of sour earth.

You haven't had a coherent word in your head in a long time, everything is knocked loose like the teeth in the back of your mouth. And when you run your tongue across the jagged edges of your mouth and over your cracked lips, all that remains is the taste of blood.

It’s a taste you've spat out too many times now, it’d be getting old if you're getting anywhere to start with.

But these are the badlands with nowhere to go.

Except.

 

The sand that gets kicked up does not hide a thing when the war rig comes tearing across the terrains.

Unlike anything else though, it carves a path through the sand and the dirt, and for however miles more you need it to go, it will.

Not even when you utter the word in its entirety does it make sense to you because redemption comes in many forms, and even you will not realize it just as it is until your knees dig into the sand the same way your blunt nails dig into your hand. He will not understand until then, and you, you barely have a thing left since you've been stolen. You make sure they see the smear of engine oil before anything else, the slick black of it guiding right to your eyes. It is neither the colour nor how it catches in the fires setting the earth ablaze.

It is everything else.

You, as Imperator Furiosa have these badlands a stretch before your rig, and this is yours. Something that even Immortan Joe cannot touch.

Only this time, you take with you even more that the man will no longer touch.

~~That is.~~

They are.

 

The sand that gets kicked up is rough against the soles of your feet.

But everything is like that, each grain of sand, each blow of wind that whips your hair in a direction you do not know. It hurts, and that is a word bitten into syllables into words on a tongue that will repeat the same mantra until that man is dead.

Here, in a world like yours, being put into the ground is a kind thing.

Here, there is no such thing as kindness though. You beg, she accepts, and trust is not something to ask for when given in spades. Imperator Furiosa is to be trusted, that is the first thing you learn as you step out to what isn’t just blue skies.

It is a bolt cutter being placed in your palms, where all the rest will be you as well when it is your strength cutting through metal.

Because.

 

The world might have been killed once, but here you are, the life after death.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
